This I Promise You
by MiniLeo
Summary: Fic corto. HoroXRen. Cuando una simple canción es capaz de evocar recuerdos de como te uniste de por vida a una persona sin pensarlo. Lemmon o por lo menos un intento
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Bien, este es el primer capi de una pequeña historia que tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi ordenador y bueno, es pequeña porque puede tener de tres a... cinco capis, solamente y por eso espero que les guste, aunque no lo creo, verdaderamente en ocasiones pienso que no tengo talento para escribir, pero...

¡GRACIAS A PAO QUE SIEMRPE ME APOYA Y AUNQUE NO LE IMPORTE DE LO QUE LE HABLO ME ESCUCHA! (o por lo menos lo finge U.U)

Aclaraciones: -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ al igual que en casi todos mis fics es cambio de escena...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; cambio de días...

"" Pensamientos.

"Canción" 

Y bueno, como siempre las advertencias del caso, que serían, primero que nada, que si no te gusta el yaoi... o sea eres homo-fóbico mejor no leas, porque no quiero que me demanden por daños a la mente de alguien...

Además es un HoroXRen, la cuestión es que aun no le he terminado, de hecho solo tengo este capi, así que espero no les moleste si me tardo un poco en enviar el siguiente, pero con todo el royo de que en pocos días... ingreso nuevamente al colegio... (o será preparatoria... creo que si) bien, la cuestión es nuevamente estudiar, por lo que desde ahora me están comprando las cosas que llevaré. (de hecho cuadernos sin ninguna portada porque los voy a personificar poniéndoles imágenes... y adivinen que? De SK!) y bueno... creo que me estoy tomando esto como para quejas... (no quiero volver al colegio!) pero en fin, espero que aun así les guste y no moleste que me retrase (por el mismo asunto cuando entre al cole)

Y hablando de ello... las personalidades están tan sumamente cambiadas, así que si tampoco te gusta que pase eso con la personalidad de ellos mejor y por favor, no leas porque aunque se hace lo que se puede por las personalidades tengo que aceptar que me cuesta muchísimo mantenerlas (en especial a Ren) y siempre me salgo de la realidad, así que disculpen ¿si?

Que mas... que más... bueno, creo que es algo cursi, así que bueno, pero es que lo escribo mientras escuchó música romántica y entonces a salir la miel y todo lo demás...

Ah! Se me olvidaba, habrá una canción especial con la que me inspiré (y lo seguiré haciendo) durante todo el fic, así que por cada situación (aunque no tenga nada que ver) aparecerá un fragmento de la canción, advierto que la canción no es un éxito nuevo y a muchos seguro no les gusta pero en fin, si les agrada saberlo es del ya desaparecido grupo N'Syng (creo se escribe así) y el título será el que llevará el fic... aunque la canción es la versión que sacaron en español.

Así que sin mas...

El fic!

* * *

**-/-.-/- This I Promise You -/-.-/- **

**Capitulo I: Poniendo tu nombre en mis brazos...**

Un simple corazón y tantos recuerdos... tantos momentos y miedos... tanto dolor, confusión, dudas, tristeza... amor... pero ¿y su final? Talvez no era como sonaba, nada lo era... sin embargo, sería mejor poderlo relatar... desde que inicio, de todas maneras no era una historia larga... al menos no desde su punto de vista y claro, ahora que la escuchaba recordaba que todo comenzaba... con aquella canción...

"_Cuando sientas tristeza_

_Que no puedas calmar"_

- Eres un malhumorado!

- Y tu un idiota insensible!

La pelea... en la pensión Asakura...

El tiempo de duración... ya cerca de los 15 minutos...

Circunstancias de que no los hubieran separado... estaban solos...

- Mira quien habla se insensibles señor frialdad! – y los causantes de la pelea... uno, el que había hablado era un muchacho de cabello azul y piel blanca, con profundos ojos negros... obviamente Horokeu Usui... o si se prefiere Horo-Horo...

- Porque simplemente no me dejas tranquilo! – la contestación fue de parte de un chico de lindos ojos dorados y cabello violáceo... sin duda de origen chino... y también sin duda era Ren Tao...

- Porque simplemente no te callas no ves que tu voz me molesta!

- Y seguro la tuya es muy linda ¿no? – la expresión llena de sarcasmo hizo que el otro muchacho se enfadara y lo tomara por el cuello de la camisa que en aquel momento llevaba mientras lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes y sin embargo al chico no parecía siquiera inmutarle el estar a punto de ser golpeado...

- Mejor que la tuya si. – respondió mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre debido a que en verdad no era tanto para enojarse pero aun sin soltarle, de alguna manera le gustaba estar peleando con aquel chico mientras que este le respondía... le gustaba sentir que le importaba aunque fuera de aquella manera, que le molestara una simple palabra suya tanto como a él le molestaban sus acciones...

- Soñar no cuesta nada. – agregó mientras sonreía de forma cómplice... el peli-azul simplemente lo soltó totalmente, aquella sonrisa nunca la había visto en el rostro del chino y menos mientras que peleaban...

- No voy a caer en tus absurdas provocaciones – dijo como una vez Ren le había dicho y simplemente observó al chico de ojos dorados fruncir el ceño... – Ya Ren, es enserio, no peleemos, mira que estamos cuidando la casa y no hemos hecho mas que pelear y discutir...

- Tu empezaste.

- No señor, yo no empecé.

- Si lo hiciste... y mejor me voy, de todos modos a quien dejaron fue a ti. – respondió mientras caminaba lentamente...

- Nuuu! Ren no me dejes solito.

- Ni que te diera miedo cuidar solo la... – se queda callado al ver la expresión en el rostro del peli-azul que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de forma... consentida – no me digas que si? – el ainú solamente se limitó a asentir mientras que se aproximaba a Ren suavemente...

- Verdad que no me vas a dejar solito?... – pregunto mientras tomaba la mano derecha del chino y lo llevaba nuevamente al sitio donde estaban sentados viendo la televisión antes de comenzar a pelear, a pesar de muchas cosas Ren era una buena persona, pero aun no sabía si podía contarse entre los amigos del chino y aquel simple pensamiento hizo que todo su mundo volviera a ponerse de cabeza.

Estaban cerca de la navidad y el chino a veces se notaba algo triste, y no quería decirle a nadie a razón, en ocasiones se encerraba en su habitación por horas y horas o simplemente se iba toda la tarde y regresaba en la noche para dormir, pero no les contaba que era lo que pasaba y el quería saberlo...

- Ren... ¿tu confías en mi? – preguntó de pronto mientras el muchacho le miraba con sus soles fijamente...

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo quiero saberlo... – era verdad, necesitaba saber si el joven confiaba en el, aunque fuera para poder estar a su lado sin pelear, o sin siquiera mirarse, solo así, cerca... disfrutando de su compañía...

- Si. – dijo sin siquiera dudarlo pero mirando a otro lugar en el momento... algo que hizo que el peli-azul se sintiera un poco mal... Ren no dudo al decirle que si, pero tampoco le miró y no sabía si era verdad...

- Por... porque últimamente – suspiró como dándose fuerzas para seguir con la conversación mientras que el chino se ponía ligeramente tenso – te vez así de pensativo y... no quieres estar con nosotros...

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo mientras se ponía mas cómodo en el sofá – es todo... por eso necesito pensar...

- Que bien que solo sea un presentimiento, espero que no sea real...

- Y si lo fuera? – dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y la volvía hacia otro lugar... desde hacía algún tiempo que venia sintiendo ciertas cosas que no debía por su compañero de equipo... y aquello no debía ser, no cuando él era chico... y su amigo también, y tenía miedo, si, por increíble que pareciera tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar... de lo que podía sentir, de cómo podía actuar... simplemente Horo era una persona importante y no estaba seguro de que era lo que podía pasar si se presentaba un desliz por su parte; por eso prefería evitarlo... pero le era imposible cuando algo silencioso le llevaba a estar con él...

- Espero con todo el corazón que no sea algo malo... me dolería mucho... – el chino abrió los ojos de par en par... no sabía que demonios le pasaba en ese instante pero sentía que no quería que dijera nada mas... con que le preocupara estaba tranquilo y se sentía bien... saber que le importaba a él...

En aquel momento el ruido del teléfono no dejo que su conversación siguiera y Ren se levanto rápidamente a contestar (cosa que nunca hacía) para que Horo no viera su reacción cuando dijo aquellas palabras...

Con suavidad levantó el auricular y escuchó del otro lado la voz de su hermana... desde china... por encargo de su padre... y no pudo mas que ver como su espíritu se hundía con el peso de las dudas y miedos... y sobre todo la tristeza de haber descubierto en su corazón cosas que no debía... ya no quería hablar y subió a su habitación sin decir nada mas que un suave 'esta bien' a su hermana...

- Yoh... crees que deba llamar a Ren para que cenemos todos juntos?

- No se, últimamente esta muy extraño y no quiere comer nada... ¿crees que paso algo malo? – comentó frunciendo el ceño levemente el castaño mientras veía a su amigo quitarse el delantal que se había puesto debido a que a ambos les correspondía preparar la comida por decisión unánime de Anna.

- No se, pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso si es que ocurrió algo. – dijo mientras llevaba unos platos a la mesa y cuando regresó se quedó mirando al otro muchacho... – No voy a comer – declaró e Yoh casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar y analizar la frase – voy a ver a Ren y luego si el quiere venimos y calentamos algo de lo que sobre... pero no quiero comer sin él.

La sonrisa amable de Yoh le dijo que estaba bien, y que le dejaría algo de la cena para que pudiera comer luego... sin duda el muchacho sabía algo que él no... y no quería decírselo y aquello le dolió mucho, el que el oji-dorado confiara más que el castaño... y le hubiese mentido diciéndole que también confiaba en él.

Lentamente subió las gradas que llevaban a las habitaciones y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Ren... no entendía que tan malo podía haber pasado para que le chino estuviera tan mal... y no entendía porque si sabía que tenía su apoyo incondicional no le había contado nada...

"Simplemente es un prepotente que no quiere que le vean preocupado" se dijo a si mismo enfadándose consigo mismo y con el chino; con el chino por como se comportaba y con el mismo por preocuparse por él...

Durante todo el camino comenzó a formularse a si mismo frases de lo peor contra el oji-dorado, por como era, por como se comportaba y sobre todo recalcaba su estupidez al sentirse mal por él, al sentirse preocupado por él y, al haberle dicho aquel día lo que le dijo... simplemente Ren era un desconsiderado que solo estaba para las celebraciones que le beneficiaban como el día anterior...

Así para cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación estaba tan enojado que iba dispuesto a gritarle que si no iba a bajar a comer... sin embargo le fue algo difícil en cuanto abrió la puerta...

"_Cuando haya un vacío_

_que no puedas llenar"_

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y trato de no hacer ningún ruido puesto que aquel no se había percatado que estaba allí... y simplemente vio como sus lindos ojos dorados estaban empapados en lágrimas silenciosas ocultando a los demás que estaba llorando en aquel instante... y no pudo mas que sentirse terriblemente de todo lo que había pensado...

Pero ¿Qué era aquella tristeza que nunca antes había visto? Y que seguramente a nadie dejaría, por voluntad propia ver.

- ¿R...Ren? – su llamado formulado no siendo mas que una pregunta dudosa hizo que el muchacho de cabello violeta le mirara... el solo se había quedado recostado en la puerta de la impresión de ver así al chino.

Y solo recordó que todo había empezado desde la llamada que Ren recibió aquel día que hablaron... al día anterior había cumplido 15 años el chino... aun era tan joven y sin embargo tenía un problema... y eso le preocupó. Después de lo que pudieron ser dos minutos el chico reaccionó y se limpió las lágrimas de forma brusca levantándose de donde estaba pero al hacerlo olvido que tenía unos audífonos conectados a su grabadora (que Horo nunca había visto) y los sacó sin querer dejando escuchar aquella canción.

Horo observó un pequeño sonrojo en Ren que trató de ocultar y sin previo aviso intentó salir de la habitación, sin embargo fue detenido por el ainú, que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

- ¿Ren que te pasa? – el chino no respondió ni le miró, se quedó así, quieto esperando ser liberado... nunca había permitido que nadie le viese así y ahora Horo solo llegaba, solo él sabía porque motivo y... le veía llorar... justo cuando se veía tan deplorable... y se sentía igual... – Ren...

- Sólo déjame ¿si? – le dijo en un tono que trataba de ser fuerte, mas la voz salió quebrada y no lo pudo evitar... tantas cosas, tantos miedos que no podía dejar de lado y tampoco dejar salir... no pudo evitarlo y sin más solo dejó que Horo...

"_Te abrasaré, te haré olvidar_

_lo que te hizo sufrir"_

El peli-azul lo atrajo con suavidad y enrolló sus brazos a su cintura... no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia ver a Ren sufriendo y mientras mas tiempo pasaba el chino se dejaba estrechar mas... y con ello se percató de que la canción que estaba sonando contribuía a que Ren estuviera mal... y le producía leves estremecimientos...

- Ren... ¿Es la canción¿qué sucede con eso¿Por qué...? – el peli-azul sentía como con cada pregunta Ren estrujaba mas la ropa de su camisa y ocultaba su rostro entre su hombro y cuello; no sabía porque sentir la cálida respiración de Ren en aquel sector le hacía sentir aquello... – Ren... – suspiró ladeando la cabeza ligeramente mientras le estrechaba mas... – no llores... aquí estoy y no te abandonaré... tranquilo, estoy contigo...

"No vas a caer 

_mientras yo este junto a ti"_

- Y yo se que lo estas... pero no importa, nada cambiara las cosas malas...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Aun no estoy seguro... por eso es mejor no decirte nada, si algo pasara... te lo diría. – y dicho aquello el chico se fue caminando hacia la sala, posiblemente a comer algo ya que desde el desayuno seguramente no comía nada y así mismo lo siguió... si solo necesitaba compañía él se la daría sin protestar ya que con pocas cosas le haría olvidar aquello que le preocupaba.

Desde aquel día muchas cosas cambiaron... y hasta el momento no sabía si para bien o para mal. Ren se volvió mas que un compañero de equipo un verdadero amigo, y aquella situación sin saber porque le agradaba, cada vez que se encontraba a su lado su corazón saltaba de alegría...

Las horas pasaban volando y le encantaba sentir que nada los separaría.

Pasó momentos muy buenos con él... podría decir que era mejor que estar con Yoh y descubrió que Ren confiaba en el... incluso hasta aquel momento en que se dio cuenta que Ren significaba algo mas para su corazón que un simple amigo, aun cuando no sabía exactamente que...

"_Si sientes frío en tu corazón_

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión..._

_Hasta ya no respirar_

_Yo te voy a amar..."_

Ren y él estaban en la terraza... últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a ninguno parecía molestarle aquello.

Pero ese día el chino estaba mas serio que de costumbre y aquello era sinceramente preocupante...

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó observando como Ren agachaba la mirada... - ¿qué pasa Ren?

- Nada – escuchó que el muchacho decía sin embargo se acercó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ainú, otra acción que comúnmente hacía desde aquel momento, era como si desde aquel día las cosas para ambos hubieran cambiado – es solo que – dijo con suavidad mientras se aproximaba un poco mas – tengo que volver a china...

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el peli-azul mientras sentía como en su corazón se abría una gran herida... no quería... no quería que Ren s fuera y se separara de él. – no... será por mucho ¿o si?

- No lo se – respondió con suavidad – solo... me pidieron que regresara y no dijeron nada mas... – el chino movió su rostro ligeramente en el hombro de Horo... el cual ya había aprendido poco a poco a comprender las silenciosas peticiones de Ren por un poco de cariño que sabía por él nunca le era negado...

con suavidad lo atrajo un poco por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Ren... no era justo aquello... no lo era... no era justo que lo separaran así de su lado ahora que as cosas entre ambos marchaban tan bien...

- Horo... si es por mucho tiempo... nada cambiará entre nosotros ¿verdad? – la pregunta era dudosa pero era algo que ambos necesitaban saber... algo que para los dos era importante aunque ninguno supiera que pasaban lo mismo en aquel instante.

- ¿Tu crees que algo cambiaría? – le dijo el ainú, su alma se rompía con cada momento transcurrido luego de saber que el oji-dorado se marcharía.

- Si tu no lo quieres no pasará – el muchacho con suavidad se hizo a un lado para que Horo lo mirara... – pero... ¿cómo saber yo que tu no has cambiado y yo... yo aun te aprecio tanto?

El ainú abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio los ojos de Ren que le decían que había algo más en ello y de pronto no supo porque su rostro se aproximó al del chino rozando con suavidad sus labios... se sentía nervioso y no sabía que hacer, solo lo que sus instintos le decían, simplemente era su primer beso...

Su lengua se interno con cuidado dentro de aquella cálida boquita, ya que Ren la había abierto ligeramente (seguramente para hablar) y comenzó a explorarla de forma lenta... sentía como con cada toque como Ren se estremecía y percibía la duda del chino entre si responder... o alejarle.

Pero rápidamente se decidió por la primera opción y lentamente comenzó a responder a aquellos dulces labios que con cariño y algo de ingenuidad le besaban, recorriendo con suavidad su boca, jugando, probando y haciéndole descubrir nuevas sensaciones a su corazón...

Después de unos minutos Horo rompió el beso, respirando algo agitado por la falta de aire anterior, despacio, intentando no 'meter la pata' igual que siempre con Ren pero observó como este algo desconcertado elevó la mano dispuesto a propinarle una buena bofetada, sin embargo sujeto su mano y simplemente dijo.

- Volverás – y después bajó la mano de Ren aun sujeta entre la suya.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó aquel levemente sonrojado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

- Porque... – vio la sonrisa divertida y alegre que Horo siempre le mostraba y frunció un poco el ceño pero sin poder molestarse, aquella sonrisa que era por momentos tan sincera le daba seguridad y tranquilidad – porque me debes una buena bofetada – dijo y Ren vio como el chico seguía con aquella sonrisa, que en ese instante mas le pareció de consuelo, una sonrisa que con la que estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

El peli-azul suspiró suavemente y lo miró directamente a los ojos, clavando sus pupilas en las de Ren y sintiéndose extrañamente lleno, extrañamente bien... como si en aquel momento estando con Ren, el mundo estuviera completo...

- Bien... – Horo soltó su mano – estaré esperando esa bofetada hasta que vuelvas y si no me envías ni una carta o me llamas por teléfono... yo mismo iré a buscarla.

Luego de aquello sonrió mas ampliamente y miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte y el cielo sintiendo como Ren volvía a apoyarse en su hombro...

Estaría esperando el momento en que lo volviera a ver.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... se que salió tierno y cursi ¡pero a mi me encanta verlos así!

Muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y ya saben, será cortito... creo que es el primer fic que hago en el que desde el primer capi se dan un besito n-n, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, ahí me dicen en un review si les gusto Porfis, Ok

Nos vemos

Leo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer capitulo, pero es que he estado ocupada (como ya deben saberlo... el colegio) y además muy triste porque...

¡El MAGO DE OZ HIZO UN CONCIERTO EN MI PAIS Y NO PUDE IR!

Estaba que me moría por ir a verlos, pero en primer lugar ese día tenía que ir al maldito colegio, tenía que terminar como cincuenta mil trabajos en la noche y lo mas importante... no tenía dinero ToT

Es un fastidio no tener dinero, en serio, ser pobre como yo cuesta mucho... o por lo menos que lo que me dan de dinero me alcanza para el café a duras penas... entonces no quedaba de otra que resignarme...

Y un amigo (que si fue) llegó y me enseño de lo que me había perdido, porque tenía una hermosa Púa de guitarra que mandaron hacia el publico, y el agarro una de esas y dice MAGO DE OZ en letras brillantes T-T... fue cruel...

Y me dijo que cantaron TODAS MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS...

Bueno, mejor ya no los aburró con mis pesares... y vamos directo al fic que es un derroche de azúcar y miel...

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review! Se que no esta permitido pero aun así al final están contestados :P

Aclaraciones:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ cambio de escena... creo que ya lo saben y si no se acuerdan pues... así es... n-n

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; cambio de días... no importa cuantos pero eso es...

"" Pensamientos, que dicho sea de paso creo que no hay muchos, pero por si acaso...

"Canción" para los que no recuerdan en este fic me inspira cierta hermosa canción que me trae lindos recuerdos... y en la cual esta inspirado además del fic, el título...

Bueno... que mas... que mas... ha! Sí!... Yaoi... muy tierno pero en fin es Yaoi, así que espero que si algún homofóbico pasa el primer capi, las advertencias del summary y esto, es porque ya no es homofóbico (?)

Y es HoroXRen, porque es mi pareja favorita, así que si no te gusta la pareja (porque el fic es exclusivo de ellos dos) no leas... mira que advierto.

Y las personalidades están MAS que solo un poco cambiadas (léase Ren me sale demasiado tierno), así que ya saben, tiene toda clase de cosas cursis, melosas y tiernas, pero es que me encanta cuando eso pasa n¬n.

Bueno, sin mas retrasos...

El fic!

* * *

**-/-.-/- This I Promise You -/-.-/- **

**Capitulo II: Dándole razón a mi existir.**

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido... lento... solo... sin ver al muchacho que le hacía tanta falta y aquel que en la última semana siquiera se había molestado en llamarle...

Un año y medio...

Un año y medio llamándole cada noche, dándole la oportunidad de escuchar su respiración al otro lado de la línea telefónica, dándole la oportunidad de escuchar su voz...

Dándole la oportunidad de mantener viva una esperanza que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería dejar morir...

Hablando como si estuvieran frente a frente al colmó que discutían por el teléfono y se quedaban callados, molestos un buen rato hasta que él siempre decidía volver a hablar...

Pero ahora... sus sentimientos se veían afectados con aquel silencio por parte de Ren... y no de la forma que le estaba olvidando sino que le dolía no poder escucharlo... el después de todo antes de que se fuera acepto que sentía algo mas que solo simple amistad por el chino, aunque no sabía exactamente que, pero aun así dolía...

Ahora que había permanecido silencioso... ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada... y le daba terror que algo malo hubiera podido sucederle pues, sabía que su familia ni se acordaría que ellos existían para avisar algo... para decirles si algo malo había ocurrido... solo Jun lo haría... y podía que en el momento de la catástrofe ella estuviese con Ren y...

"Ya Horokeu Usui, deja de pensar cosas malas" se dijo a si mismo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco...

Otro asunto que aun no le quedaba muy claro era el porque Ren había permanecido tanto tiempo allá y o quería decirle siquiera una pista del motivo...

Lo quería... si! Lo quería, se había dado cuenta de que cuando pasaba de las ocho y Ren no había llamado se sentía asustado y nervioso... y le dolía algo muy profundo en su corazón, sin embargo en el momento que sonaba el teléfono corría a ver quien llamaba esperando siempre que fuera su chino de ojos dorados.

En su mente... aun quedaban escenas y la sensación de aquel beso tan suave y delicioso... y aquello le daba deseos de volver a probarlos una y otra vez... pero claro, a Ren no le agradaría la idea...

También sabía que Ren había tenido una novia; de hecho 'novias' pero le dijo textualmente:

- 'Son solo para pasar el rato, mi padre dice que es raro que no tenia novia hasta ahora y fue mi hermana quien se encargo de conseguirme una... pero pronto romperé con ella... te lo prometo...' aquella parte lo dejo todo en silencio, sin embargo Ren se encargo de volver a hablar, parecía notar que aquellas ultimas palabras sonaban demasiado extrañas teniendo en cuenta que hablaba con su amigo, así que rápidamente agregó 'y tu ¿qué tal estas en ese tema?'

Bien, la verdad es que tampoco se podía quejar, parecía que con el paso del tiempo de había vuelto mucho más atractivo a la vista de al chicas y en ese tiempo que transcurrió (estaba en vacaciones de medio año) se volvió muy popular en el colegio... pero ninguna de aquellas muchachas le importaba, no a él que en un tiempo quiso tener una novia con tanto anhelo... y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos soles que le dedicaban miradas frías pero a la vez sin poder evitar la calidez que caracteriza a una estrella...

Y no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien mas podía darse cuenta de lo hermoso y maravillosos que era su chino y este correspondiera esos sentimientos... no podía evitar aquellos celos enfermizos que se estaban adueñando de él todo el tiempo...

Y mas ahora que la tierra parecía haberlo tragado... una semana era demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de él, al menos para él lo era...

Odiaba que lo chicos salieran de compras pues eso hacía que pensara mas de lo normal en el tema... pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado ligados con Ren como para que pudiera olvidarlo...

...Solo le quedaba esperar...

El sonio del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos... verdaderamente no tenía ganas de atender... talvez era cualquier vendedor ambulante... o algo así y no sentía en aquel momento ánimos de escuchar las desgracias de otra persona...

Sin embargo el timbre continuó sonando de forma incesante... y comenzó a desesperarse ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRÍA ESTAR TOCANDO EL TIMBRE DE AQUELLA MANERA!

'Algo' enojado se levantó de su cómodo asiento en el sofá, y caminó de forma perezosa hacia la puerta de entrada... odiaba esa maldita insistencia...

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!

- YA VOY! – grito en la dirección que iba pero aun así no se detuvo aquel timbre que cada vez tocaban mas deprisa... - ¡Demonios¿¡PODÍA CALLARSE?

Nada... nada de lo que hacía lograba detener aquel sonido estresante hasta que llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe...

- QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE¡QUE NO VE QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS! Y ahora digam... – pero no pudo seguir, las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios...

- ¿En que podría estar ocupado un cuerpo-espín? – la pregunta le llegó de aquel muchacho que estaba de pie frente a la entrada, cabello violeta y ojos dorados combinando armoniosamente con aquella pálida piel en la cual la ropa oscura ocultaba la musculatura ahora solo marcada levemente seguramente por falta de un entrenamiento mas fuerte dejando tiempo solo para uno leve, para mantenerse en forma – Bueno, además de comer aunque... ¿comer es un oficio Hoto-Hoto?

- ... – aun no salía del estado de shock en el que había quedado, mas aun cuando su voz se dejó escuchar siempre igual de fría y sarcástica, solo que en aquel momento tenía una leve chispa de alegría... - ¿Ren?

- No pensé que hubiera cambiado tanto – respondió mientras se reflejaba en aquel abismo oscuro que eran los ojos de su compañero - ¿me vas a dejar todo el día aquí Hoto-Hoto?... – y dicho aquello simplemente apartó al peli-azul e ingresó... sin duda alguna Yoh no le había avisado que llegaría, pero ya aclararía las cosas con el castaño... por el momento era mejor pasar un rato con Horo, de todas maneras hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de su cercanía y su vos... o aunque fuera solo verle, pues sabía que no podía demorarse mucho tiempo en Japón y debía decirle con tiempo para que pudiera pensarlo...

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la cocina... Horo había estado preparando comida desde hacía unas horas (léase cuando Anna salió y al fin pudo poner sus pies en la cocina) y al fin, después de haberse comido la mitad de los ingredientes había conseguido hacer algo productivo... una pizza deliciosa y, sobre todo, enorme.

- Y... ¿y como has estado? – preguntó en muchacho de cabello azul mientras veía al chino tomar un poco del queso de una orilla y llevárselo deliciosamente a la boca, dejando que un pequeño hilito blanco hasta la pizza desde sus labios, en los cuales el queso pasaba y lo rozaba... haciendo a Horo desear probarlos...

"¡Quien fuera queso!" pensó mientras veía a Ren cortarlo y terminar de comerlo relamiéndose los dedos.

- Pues bien – contestó fríamente – pero ya tenía deseos de irme aunque fuera un tiempo de la mansión... no es tan incomodo pero...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?... estaba preocupado de que no llamaras.

- Yoh sabía pero... supongo que, o lo olvido o quería darte una sorpresa a ti... y a todos... – de pronto Ren se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado desde que iniciaron la corta 'conversación', con una mirada algo divertida dejando a Horo perplejo, cuando se comenzó a aproximar hacia el – y creo que fue lo mejor... – dijo mientras se detenía frente al peli-azul – no quisiera que nadie preguntara porque haga esto... espero no lo hayas olvidado...

Suavemente Ren se aproximó a él dejando a Horo completamente estático en aquel lugar mientras sus ojos se fijaban insistentemente en sus suaves labios que estaban un poco cerca, mientras que sus manos estaban fijas en su silla deteniéndolo y sin dejarle lugar a moverse... sin duda aun sentía aquello cada vez que estaba cerca de Ren...

Sentía como la proximidad entre ellos era tanta que su corazón se aceleró y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, esperando lo que creía Ren iba a hacer... y esperó... espero... siguió esperando... esperando...

¡QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA REN QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?

Abrió los ojos buscando los de Ren, pero antes de encontrarlos y justo en ese momento...

...¡PPLLAAAFFF!...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Me podrías haber dicho al manos voy a cobrar venganza para estar preparado ... – se quejó el peli-azul que ahora tenía un vaso lleno de refresco con hielo sobre la mejilla, antes de quitar el vaso para tomar un poco de aquel... – de verdad... pegas duro chinito...

- Era hora de cobrarte 'aquello' – distinguió como Ren se sonrojaba ligeramente y tomaba otro trozo de pizza – no cocinas nada mal Hoto...

- ¡Que es HORO! H-O-R-O! Horo!

- Bravo, aprendiste en este año a deletrear tu nombre! – soltó con sarcasmo el muchacho de dorada mirada.

- Ren, no quiero pelear, además me duele la mejilla al hablar – dijo Horo mientras volvía a tocar la mejilla cuidadosamente.

Ren simplemente le engaño haciéndole creer que buscaba otro beso, y cundo él estaba desconcentrado simplemente le dio la bofetada más fuerte que pudo... aquella que había pospuesto por un tiempo... y eso en parte le dolía mas en el orgullo que la misma mejilla...

- Tampoco fue tan fuerte Hoto... pude incluso dejarte la cara hinchada...

- Si lo es... te has vuelto un salvaje y pegas con mano de mono – dijo el peli-azul y Ren se cerco nuevamente hasta que tomó el rostro del muchacho de ojos negros con sus manos y con delicadeza le hizo voltear...

Horo-Horo no pudo mas que sonrojarse mientras Ren le analizaba la bofetada y sonreía de forma que se veía muy dulce... le hubiera gustado ver como Ren cambiaba hasta convertirse en el joven que tenía ahí enfrente... pero al mismo tiempo le encantó ver reflejada en la cara del chino aquella ¿sorpresa? Cuando ambos se encontraron, frente a frente.

- No es tanto Hoto... eres un chillón – le dijo y vio como Ren bajaba la cabeza ligeramente, seguramente avergonzado pero aquello se veía como tristeza al mismo tiempo y Horo mentalmente se preguntaba que pasaba, aunque luego de unos instantes no soportó la curiosidad y porque no aceptarlo... la preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo con suavidad mientras se levantaba, percatándose que ahora era mas alto que Ren y las manos de este, que antes sujetaran su cabeza quedaban ahora sobre sus hombros – Ren no me gusta verte así... ¿qué pasa? – dicho esto levantó la mirada de Ren con una de sus manos mientras le abrazaba de forma lenta, insegura y suave.

- Tengo que irme esta misma semana Horo... – escuchó la respuesta al tiempo que el chino se dejaba estrechar y pudo distinguir en su firme todo una nota de tristeza...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó y vio a Ren suspirar logrando que le atrajera un poco mas y así permitirle apoyar su cabeza en su hombro...

- Se que no te he dicho nada pero... ahora soy yo quien se encarga de la mitad de los negocios que tiene mi familia... no puedo estar fuera de china tanto tiempo y... tengo que volver el lunes...

Horo-Horo se quedó sin palabras... era muy pronto aquello... era ya miércoles y tenía que volver el lunes... era injusto y no sabía como reaccionar.

Con delicadeza estrecho al peli-violáceo contra su cuerpo y aquella cercanía le volvió locos los sentidos... rozó sus labios delicadamente contra la piel blanca y suave del cuello de Ren causándole así un ligero estremecimiento...

Lentamente recorrió con su aliento aquella parte y percibiendo el escalofrío que había provocado nuevamente sonrió y comenzó a besar con suavidad aquel sector.

Pudo percibir como Ren se agitaba y sin embargo sostuvo su cabeza entre su cuello, diciendo con aquellas acciones que le estaba agradando la sensación que le producía aquello...

Sus labios se encontraron con aquella suave piel y su recorrido se volvió mas afanoso hasta que llegó al punto que mordió de forma ligera el lugar.

- Horo... Horo... – escuchó el suspiro del chino y sus manos intentando ahora alejarle, cosa a la que no obedeció, simplemente continuó con su trabajo, sin embargo Ren se estaba poniendo algo nervioso...

Por supuesto no era que Horo no le gustara, pues hasta a él mismo le resultaba increíble pensar que la ultima vez que rompió con su novia, siendo esa definitiva, había sido por aquello...

-,- Flash Back -,-

Esta tranquilamente con la muchacha, besándose en la sala de su casa, de una forma... que de la única manera posible en que la había tenido había sido aquel beso con Horo-Horo, muchacho al cual hasta la fecha no había podido olvidar... y entre tantos besos le fue llevando a ese recuerdo, el cual aun estaba fresco en su mente y en su cuerpo también...

E inconscientemente no pudo evitar dejar salir lo que pensaba...

- Horo-Horo...

Cabe destacar que la muchacha rompió el beso algo consternada y él estuvo al menos dos horas intentando que esta dejara de molestarlo, hasta que ella acabó con su paciencia y sin aguantar mas Ren le había gritado que ESE era el nombre de su mejor amigo... y besaba mejor que ella y que ya no quería salir mas con ella, que nunca lo quiso y solo lo hacía para intentar sacarse de la cabeza al muchacho, lo cual no había conseguido...

Y con esas palabras su novia salió llorando del lugar diciéndole que era un idiota y que no quería verlo nunca mas en su vida.

Bueno... al menos había sido sincero con ella...

-,- End Flash Back -,-

Pero ahora, aquel susurro no había interrumpido las suaves caricias, sino que estas habían incrementado... y tenia el presentimiento de que debía detener a Horo, tanto como a si mismo antes de que pasaran a mas... sin embargo solo tomó bastante atención a ello cuando las manos de Horo, que se habían introducido debajo de su camiseta para acariciar la suave piel de su espalda descendieron hasta el borde de su pantalón y percibió cierta lujuria en los besos y mordidas sobre su piel... debía detenerse o después no podría...

- Horo no... detente... Horo...

el peli-azul con un poco de mala gana dejó lo que hacía y Ren s percató de que, sin saber como, ahora estaba sentado en las piernas del ainú sobre su silla, con sus piernas a cada lado de las de Horo en una posición que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho a las especulaciones... pero lo único que luego de percatarse de aquello le importó fue la pregunta de Horo, que logró que su sonrojo se volviera un poco mas fuerte...

- ¿Qué pasa?... digo... ¿no te gustó? O...

- Ssshhhttt... dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Horo de modo que lo silenció – no es el momento... y tampoco el lugar para estas cosas Horo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Bueno, la verdad es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, jijijiji – Yoh pasó una mano torpemente tras su cabeza mientras sonreía, pero escuchó el llamado del deber (Anna le gritaba) y fue de inmediato a atenderlo (seguir entrenando).

Nadie dejaba a Ren, todos querían saber que había estado haciendo, como había estado estudiando y también que estudiaba... todos lo acaparaban en aquel momento y era comprensible luego de tanto tiempo sin verle pero... el quería estar con Ren, quería hablarle o simplemente estar a su lado, como aquella tarde, mas ahora que sabía el corto tiempo que estaría en Japón.

Subió lentamente a su habitación y una vez allí se recostó en la pared pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde...

"No es el momento ni tampoco el lugar" si... él tenía razón ya que poco después llegaron los demás pero... ¿aquello quería decir que le gustó?... podría decirse eso... no opuso ninguna resistencia al beso...

Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos de estar tenido pensando sobre su futón sonaron tres toques en la puerta que le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y se apresuro a abrir pues aquella esa la forma de tocar de Ren; y al hacerlo se lo encontró con su maleta, ahí de pie... como si no pasara nada y como si tampoco lo hubiera pasado.

- Yoh dijo que por ser visita deberían darme una habitación – dijo algo sonrojado el oji-dorado – sin embargo Anna dijo que no te molestaría compartir la habitación conmigo por estos días...

- Y tiene razón, no me molesta – dicho aquello se apartó de la puerta permitiéndole entrar y vio como el oji-dorado lo hacía aun con aquel adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas – solo tendremos que traer otro colchón y...

- No – dijo Ren sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero ante la mirada interrogativa que le dirigió el ainú agregó rápidamente – Anna dijo... dijo que no había impedimento en que fuese en la misma cama...

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, si es por lo de la tarde tranquilo, no m molestó solo te pido que no ocurra mientras duermo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Demonios..." Horo no se lograba dormir y era porque tener a Ren tan cerca era demasiado tentador... demasiado embriagante...

Y ¡DESDE CUANDO REN DORMÍA ASÍ?

Tenía solo una camiseta ligera y unos bóxers (aunque parecía tener algo de frío) y el se veía tentado a muchas cosas...

Lentamente pasó un brazo por la cintura del chico y se acercó de forma cauta pero decidida; Ren se removió un poco buscando mas el calor del cuerpo de Horo, abrigándose con él y dejando ese ligero temblor que de forma inconsciente movía su cuerpo... pudiendo así estar calientito entre sus brazos aun inconscientemente, acción que hizo al peli-azul sonreír.

"En verdad Ren no tiene idea de lo tierno que puede ser" pensó y con suavidad, pasando su brazo por la cintura del chino se dejó mecer por aquella calidez... así logrando conciliar el sueño.

Sábado... ya era sábado y no sabía que hacer para que Ren no se fuera de su lado... habían pasado esos últimos días de una forma que nunca pensó pasarla, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, o como si hubieran estado juntos todos esos años y Ren nunca hubiera tenido que regresar a China...

Habían salido al cine, ido a comer helado, a dar paseos por la ciudad en el cual una vez Ren se perdió en el parque (o fue Horo el que luego no supo volver a llegar) escuchaban música... hasta habían ido a un concierto para el cual se suponía ya no quedaban entradas un mes antes... habían sido días maravillosos... días en los que si bien solo había besado los labios de Ren aquella vez tenía su tacto y su sabor marcado en su piel...

Pero sabía que aquello no podía durar durante mucho tiempo... e inevitablemente eso le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal...

Y en aquel momento, que por desgracia lo habían dejado solo y Ren fue a tomar un baño no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en eso...

Sin embargo en aquel momento Ren pasó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo hasta que él volvió a mirarle...

- Quería saber si... quería saber si tu quisieras ir a las aguas termales conmigo... – para este punto Ren había bajado la mirada ocultando el fiero sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas...

- Si – respondió el ainú algo confundido por aquello, Ren últimamente estaba algo... reacio a que él entrara a las termas cuando el chino estaba dentro y ahora... le invitaba...

Sin mas fue por unas cosas y cuando fue a entrar Ren ya estaba allí dentro... era extraño como no pudo disimular su nerviosismo por estar allí con él... lentamente entro a las aguas termales y Ren abrió los ojos, mirándole fijamente... deseaba tanto que aquellas orbes doradas se quedaran fijas en sus ojos, grabadas en su alma... que nunca le abandonaran, que nunca tuvieran que separarse... ¿qué sentiría Ren en esos momentos?

Aunque el ainú no lo supiera el chino estaba luchando por no perderse en los ojos de su compañero, debía decírselo, ahora era el momento, si los demás estaban sabía que no tendría el valor... debía estar solo con Horo como en este momento... sin embargo eran grandes las posibilidades de que le dijese que no quería... después de todo no sabía si lo que el peli-azul sentía por el en aquellos instantes que lo besaba eran calenturas...

... Y no quería que por ningún motivo fuera así...

Sin embargo tener que dejar tantas cosas... sin duda era mas posible que su respuesta fuera una negación... el tiempo había transcurrido, uno al lado del otro sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando Ren por fin no pudo soportarlo mas...

- Horo... sabes lo difícil que es par mi... ser dulce o cariñoso con alguien...

- Y lo entiendo... pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

- Y lo hago... no sabes cuanto... – el chino colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Horo y con el pulgar acaricio suavemente lo labios del muchacho... – y lo que ha pasado las ultimas veces entre nosotros, cuando estamos solos... yo...

- Si te molestan solo dímelo... yo me resignaré. – el ainú trató de girar la vista pero hacer eso hubiera significado romper aquel cálido tacto que se había formado entre ellos dos y no quería eso...

Pero sin mas Ren solo se acomodó de forma que ambos quedaran de frente y algo indeciso aproximó sus labios a los de Horo-Horo uniéndolos en un cálido, dulce e inocente beso... algo que a ambos les hizo sentir llenos de tibieza y ternura... Con la misma lentitud con la que sus labios se habían encontrado rompieron el beso y Horo miró a Ren mientras este le decía suavemente...

- No me molesta... te extrañe mucho Horo... demasiado... y ahora, no me quiero ir... pero no tengo otra alternativa... pero yo... se que te negaras pero... quiero al menos saberlo... saber porque...

- ¿Qué sucede Ren?

- Vine... vine para decirte que vinieras conmigo... que te fueras conmigo a china...

Ren vio al muchacho agachar la mirada con lo que parecía tristeza, y sin mas el imitó su acto mientras que escapa de su garganta, con la voz algo quebrada un suave susurro que decía...

- Lo siento... lo sabía.

Y sin mas el muchacho de cabellos violetas se levantó y salió de allí directo a la habitación que compartía con Horo. El peli-azul se quedó mirando el punto fijo en el que Ren había desaparecido... porque se había ido?

'Lo siento... lo sabía'

Pero ¿qué era aquello que sabía... acaso... ¿acaso Ren pensaba que él no estaba dispuesto a irse con él? Pero... si el solo pensaba en como decirle a Pilika aquello, en primer lugar pensó en que debía dejar a su hermanita sola, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella ya había crecido y tenía derecho a crecer por ella misma, así como el tenía derecho a buscar su felicidad y ahora, esta simplemente se le presentaba...

Rápidamente se levantó y casi corriendo, aun con solo una toalla puesta alrededor de su cuerpo cruzó la pensión en un santiamén y llegó a la habitación que compartía con el chino, donde lo encontró en su futón... recostado solo con la camiseta y un short... y se acercó con suavidad hasta que estuvo a su lado y pudo ver algunas lágrimas deslizarse de esos hermosos ojos... ¿acaso Ren estaba llorando por él?... ¿habría llorado ya antes por... su causa¿habría sido él el causante de aquella ocasión en ese mismo lugar?

No pudo evitarlo y sin pensarlo se arrodillo hasta que con una de sus manos limpio el rastro que habían dejado aquellas intrusas por sus mejillas haciendo que el chino reaccionara y le mirara fijamente mientras se sentaba...

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Creí que estaba claro... – respondió con suavidad mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas el mismo, tratando de parecer el mismo chico frío de siempre... error... Horo sabía que no estaba bien...

- No me dejaste responder...

- Creí que también estaba claro eso – volvió a decir y volteo el rostro evitando así que Horo no pudiera ver bien la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, odiaba experimentar todas aquellas emociones, pero Horo le hacía sentirlas al máximo, tanto la felicidad como la desdicha... sin embargo, en aquel momento sentía que hubiera preferido estar muerto a que Horo llegara a darle una explicación del porque no quería ir con él... habían miles de ellas y el lo sabía... debió solo resignarse a...

- Entonces... ¿cuándo nos vamos¿El lunes? – Ren abrió los ojos de par en par mientras le miraba fijamente... entonces... ¿decidió irse con él?

"Yo siempre te he amado 

_mi amor yo estaré_

_por siempre a tu lado_

_nunca me alejare"_

- Entiende algo Ren... mientras que yo este junto a ti... haré lo que pueda para que no sufras... y para no sufrir yo mismo, se que hay miles de razones para que me quede, pero créeme, hay una mas importante para que me vaya, y esa razón eres tu...

- ¿Cómo que te vas hermano¿estas decidido a dejarme aquí sola? – Horo simplemente sonrió algo triste al ver aquellas lagrimas brotando de los ojos de su hermanita, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada...

- Si Pilika... pero no estas sola... tienes a todos los demás...

- Pero... – en el momento en que su hermana iba a objetar algo el colocó su índice sobre los labios de su hermanita y se aproximo para darle un tierno beso en la frente, infundiéndole ánimos.

- Pili... tu sabes porque lo hago... me vas a hacer falta pero... debo seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta...

- Entiendo... – la peli-azul sonrió, aun con tristeza pero no pudo evitar voltear y mirar a Ren, el cual se veía serio pero una especie de aura de felicidad irradiaba alrededor de él... Pilika sabía que el chino estaba feliz de que su hermano se fuese con él... y prefería que fuera así y que posiblemente los sentimientos de Horo fueran correspondidos...

- Ya vámonos Hoto-Hoto, o nos va a dejar el avión por tu culpa, puercoespín idiota!

El muchacho tomó sus maletas y se alejó a donde Ren se encontraba en el aeropuerto... sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero... trataría de afrontarlas lo mejor posible... talvez en otro momento le diría a Ren aquellas palabras que le habían faltado...

"Prometo mi amor 

_te juro ante Dios_

_nunca te voy a faltar_

_tu corazón_

_no volverá a llorar"_

"Todo es porque te amo, Ren"

Y sin mas agitando su mano, se despidió de sus amigos... los cuales ya se figuraban lo que sucedía y sin embargo, seguían apoyándolos...

* * *

WIIII! Otro capi mas... y ya los conté! Va a tener... 5 capis, a los cinco esto se termina, pero si veo que no les gusta mejor lo dejo hasta aquí... aunque iban a pasar cosas interesantes en la casa de Ren ¬/u/¬, porque si le ponen mucha atención a la lectura aquí no pasó nada... de nada... pero bueno, ahí mejor me dicen en un review... plis... dejen reviews, sean buenitos...

La verdad estoy muy feliz porque este capi tuvo lindos reviews... así que los voy a contestar todos! Y seré feliz un rato n-n

Angel –negro3: Hi! Después de tanto tiempo aquí esta la continuación... igual o mas cursi que la otra pero díganme ¿a que no se ven lindos? Verdad que si! Bueno, espero que te guste, nos vemos!

Ran Tao: Bueno que bueno que te guste, eso me sube el animo montones! Y sip, Ren llora! Pero es que se siente mal cuando siente que Horito no lo quiere ¿no te ha pasado eso? A mi si TxT... y es Feo ToT... espero que te siga gustando! Bye!

Armys: O-O lloras tu? Por mi culpa? Nuuuuu! Yo no quiero hacer llorar a nadie!... n0n era mentira, tranquila, a mi me pasa con la mayoría de los fic, ya sea que tengan finales tristes o lindos, la verdad es que lloro mucho... duermo poco... como mucho... en fin, gracias por el review n-n, que bueno que te gustó, espero que este también te guste! Y cualquier cosa si lo continuo Ren no llora mas en el siguiente capi... le pasan... ejem... OTRAS cosas, pero en fin, ahí se decide por voto en los reviews, y a mi también me pasa eso... la canción que trae recuerdos! En lo personal a mi me gusta UoU... bueno Chaitos!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Hi Hito-Chan! Tarde pero seguro esta actualización, es que me he propuesto que cuando no pueda actualizar todos de una sola, mejor actualizo el que primero publique... y el que antes voy a terminar, así que bueno, este quedó para esta semana, en fin, aquí esta la actualización, y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad me alegra... ¿cuándo continuas los tuyos? Espero que pronto porque de verdad que me gustan... entonces bueno... nos vemos!

Pilikita y Kororito: Hi, gracias por el review! La verdad es que me encantaría unirme pero ya lo he intentado y no se si ha funcionado o.Ó... ¿podrías decirme? Bueno n-n ahí nos leemos, bye!

Risa.Haradaa: hi! Si continua y aquí lo puedes ver, espero te guste esta parte... Bye! Bye!

Bueno, eso sería todo (por ahora si quieren que le continúe) así que ya saben, ahí me dicen...

Por cierto, antes que se me olvide si a alguien le gusta la fantasía y las historias propias de alguien y se quiere dar una vuelta por el no duden en visitar un historia que están en la categoría de fantasía y se llama amor mágico... de Susume17 que es de mi amiga Pao, ella la verdad puede llegar a hacer buenas historias y le dije que porque no la mandaba, así que si alguno quiere pues ahí se dan la vuelta...

Bueno... ahora si, Chao!

Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Bueno… se que he tardado mucho en enviar no solo este sino también mis otros fics, pero es que he tenido problemas como no se imaginan…

Empezando por algo que no es problema pero en verdad me ha costado acostúmbrame a ello y es que tengo computadora nueva… como la otra se puso mal por mi culpa…

Bueno, también tengo que decir que he estado en exámenes todo este tiempo y cuando no son exámenes es que estoy con trabajos y es que en mi colegio no me dan descanso… pero ya me he acostumbrado a vivir con ello.

Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, más que la verdad es que no pensaba continuarlo, pero un día de esos que no tienes nada que hacer en el cole porque gracias a dios tienes una hora libre me vino que quería escribir algo y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue "continuemos This I Promise You" y aquí esta!

Bien… este fragmento de fic tiene lemmon… es mi primer lemmon así que sean bonitos y no me juzguen muy duro… bueno… la verdad es que pienso que ni le llega a un intento de lemmon… podría decirse que sin empezar ya es un fracaso, pero si aun así lo quieren leer adelante!

Además es muy cursi (como todo este fic en general) y muy dulce, así que no solo es por el sexo sino que es por lo sentimientos… ya saben, cuando una pareja lleva un tiempo y… bueno… n/o/n ustedes saben…

Bueno, ya no queda más por decir, así que las aclaraciones:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ cambio de escena... (Por si lo olvidan)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; cambio de días...

"" Pensamientos"

"Canción"

Bueno, ahora sin más…

El fic!

* * *

Días… llevaba y días viviendo en la casa de Ren…

Debía aceptar que al inicio le había costado bastante trabajo poder acostumbrarse a ello, pero ahora ya no había nada mas que le impidiera sentirse cómodo. Lo cierto era que al inicio se sentía incomodo, pues había llegado sin avisar y el decirle a En Tao que viviría con ellos se le hacia difícil, pero al parecer Ren ya le había dicho a su padre por teléfono que estaba con él… y por eso no paso nada malo…

Y bueno… ya se había acostumbrado a la vida que llevaba Ren cuando estaba en su casa…

Totalmente ocupado…

Pero no importaba, cinco meses eran suficientes para que se hubiera acostumbrado a ello…

Muy acostumbrado…

¡Que acostumbrado ni que nada!

Se suponía que Ren le había dicho que se fuera con él para estar con ÉL, no para que le viera ser un esclavo de su estudio y de su trabajo…

Aunque no se podía quejar mucho tampoco, la verdad era que nunca había escuchado siquiera un 'te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!' como generalmente él le decía cuando llegaba a estar un ratito con él… luego de que había pasado todo el día enteramente dedicado a su estudio…

Pero que diablos! Le molestaba en sobremanera que a pesar de todo Ren y él no tuvieran una relación mas allá de besos… y unas cuantas caricias…

…pero que besos…

…dios, Ren si que sabia besar…

Pero ese no era el caso, el caso era que Ren no se esforzaba por pasar tiempo con el, pero él si, como un idiota todo el día esperándolo en la casa…

Esperando para que pudieran pasar un ratito juntos que en ocasiones solo se reducía a una o dos horas… como si fueran novios a la distancia… o como si fueran novios durante ese tiempo y el resto del día podían irse ambos al demonios, él y su relación de pareja…

Ya estaba cansado de no escuchar siquiera un te quiero ¿Qué tanto le costaba? El se lo decía por lo menos veinte veces en esas dos horas y sabía que a Ren le gustaba escucharlo… por que no podía pensar en que a él también le gustaría oírlo por lo menos una vez…

Pero ya se estaba cansando de ser él quien esperara todo… o al menos de esperar y ya sabía como aria que Ren le dijera de una vez por todas si aun quería seguir con él o era mejor fue regresara a Japón porque lo suyo en definitiva no estaba funcionando.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿Y aun tienes esa importante junta mañana? – le pregunto cierto peliazul besando ligeramente el cuello del chino quien suspiraba levemente…

"Cuando va a pedírmelo?" se pregunto el chino mentalmente… la verdad sabia que últimamente no tenia mucho tiempo entre esas estúpidas juntas de lo negocios de su familia y sus propios estudios, pero esperaba al menos que… por una noche Horo lo tuviera 'sin dormir'…

La verdad se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo mentalmente, pero quería entre todas las cosas que Horo por un vez tuviera la iniciativa propia de querer… bueno… hacerlo con él; la verdad era que el si que quería hacerlo con Horo, pero le daba demasiada pena preguntarle si él no quería como para hacerlo, y esperaba que Horo no sufriera de lo mismo que él…

- ¿Ren?

- Ah? Ah! Si! La junta… es aquí, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde… espero que no te moleste que tome el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos para la junta pero de verdad es muy importante…

- ¿Tanto?

- Bueno… no de vida o muerte pero… si importante…

- Mmmm… bueno, espero que te vaya bien…

-Gracias… - luego de aquello el peliazul continuo con sus suaves besos y el chino no pudo sino bajar un poco triste la mirada…

"Ni siquiera le importó que mañana no este con él… será que ya no le importo?"

- Y entonces la creciente demanda hace que…

Detestaba estar en esas reuniones… las odiaba ante todas las cosas, la verdad era que en ese instante preferiría haber estado en los bazos de Horo sufriendo sus lentas torturas de dulces besos que escuchando a ese viejo hablar y hablar de la creciente demanda que tenían, lo cual era un tema que ya conocía de sobra…

Pero no podía hacer nada, la verdad era que en aquel instante… pensaba en Horo…

La reunión ya llevaba cerca de media Hora y se suponía que podía haber llamado, pero no había hecho nada para saber si estaba bien… ni siquiera estaba allí cuando llego de la universidad para la reunión, no estaba esperándolo y por lo que creía, había incluso salido…

En esos momentos desearía…

-.-'Escojan su tono de celular favorito'-.-

Todos lo miraron en aquel momento y se percato que desde hacía algunos minutos que su celular había estado sonando…

- Un momento – pidió, tal vez en un tono demasiado alegre o aliviado porque todos lo miraron extraño mientras que salía del lugar para poder contestar… era de Horo… sabía que era de el, pero como tardo un poco en contestar dejo de sonar su teléfono…

Con lentitud reviso el aparato que decía el mensaje 'llamada perdida' y cuando le puso en modo de vibrador y planeaba volver a entrar a la sala de juntas este comenzó a vibrar, por lo que rápidamente lo tomo y se encontró con un mensaje de Horo…

'Ren, soy yo, Horo, se que estas en una junta importante pero tengo un problema, no me siento bien, estoy en mi habitación, necesito que vengas, por favor, es importante'

El muchacho apago el celular y lo mas rápido que pudo salio en camino a las habitaciones.

Estaba sumamente preocupado, pues Horo-Horo nunca le había dicho de esa manera que saliera de una reunión, unas veces solo lo hacia por capricho y le decía sal que quiero verte unos momentos y luego de unos cinco minutos de besitos lo dejaba volver a entrar, pero 'tengo un problema, no me siento bien' ya era para preocuparse…

Ese era uno de los tantos momentos que detestaba vivir en esa mansión, pues tardaba mucho en llegar a las habitaciones, pero cuando por fin llego a ellas entro a la habitación de Horo, encontrándose esta completamente vacía… ni rastro del chico de cabello azul…

Ahora ya no estaba asustado, se estaba enfadando de las tonterías del ainú, si esta era un mas de sus estupideces, juraba que lo mataría, pues lo había preocupado demasiado…

Completamente enfadado salio de la habitación y una vez en el pasillo miro a ambos lados… sin duda se sentía el poder del ainú, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

- Si no sales ahora, Hoto-Hoto del demonio, juro que te voy a matar y no será de una manera agradable… voy a torturarte hasta que grites… - pero no pudo seguir amenazando pues alguien le tapo con una mano la boca mientras con la otra le tomo fuertemente de la cintura, asegurándolo contra la firmeza de otro cuerpo…

… sin duda alguna era Horo, no había manera de que pudiera equivocarse…

Simplemente se sentía tan completo cada vez que el ainú hacia eso…

- Mmmm… me agrada la parte de lo gritos y talvez un poco de tortura… - escucho al muchacho susurrar en su oído mientras lo ponía contra la pared (estilo policía) y le hacia abrir ligeramente las piernas…

Trato de hablar sin ningún éxito, no podía articular más que leves sonidos, a causa de que la mano de Horo aun le sujetaba los labios, impidiendo así que pudiera decir algo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sintió como lentamente la mano de Horo que se encontraba en su cintura bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a 'cierta' parte provocando que se sonrojara a mas no poder, debido a que el ainú nunca le había tocado… 'ahí' y menos sin decirle nada…

- ¿Con que dándole de mi tiempo a tus reuniones de negocios? No me divierte Ren y por eso… - se acerco un poco mas y recorrió el cuello del chino con su respiración, mientras que sentía como este se estremecía al contacto… sin duda haría que Ren le pagara no haberse rehusado a hacer la reunión a esa hora… esa sería su grandiosa venganza… se quedo un momento mas en ese lugar hasta llegar y morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ren para luego susurrarle con el tono mas insinuante que tenia – me las vas a pagar…

Ren no pudo mas que sonrojarse completamente frente al tono que Horo estaba usando para decirle todo aquello… simplemente era demasiado insinuante y claro como para que no comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando… Horo quería hacerlo con él…

Con suavidad el muchacho de ojos oscuros comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de Ren desde aquella posición aunque debía de aceptar que era un poco incomodo… sin embargo le encantaban todos aquellos sonidos ahogados que intentaban salir de la boca del ojidorado y no lograban su cometido, pues morían ahogados por su mano… no podía evitarlo y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquello sin una razón aparente… simplemente era tan excitante tener a Ren así…

De forma pausada la presión de su mano sobre la boca del chino fue disminuyendo hasta que la quito completamente bajando esta por el cuerpo hasta la cintura del muchacho y la otra, en un movimiento que ni el mismo había previsto realizar, froto con suavidad el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba…

Tal acción hizo que Ren cerrara con fuerza sus ojos mientras que de su boca salía un gemido que expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante, mas aun cuando la mano del peliazul no se detuvo sino que siguió tocando y tocando… y el no podía describir lo excitante que era aquello, simplemente era demasiado… bueno…

Horo-Horo se pego un poco mas al cuerpo de Ren haciendo que este se estremeciera y el mismo haciéndolo… la verdad era que debía preguntarle a Ren si el lo deseaba, tampoco era cuestión de que por aquello haría algo que el chino no deseaba… pero si por lo que se veía se podían sacar conclusiones… no iban a detenerse…

- Horo… - el suave gemido que fluyo de la boca de Ren hizo que se pegara mas a aquel cuerpo dejándolo completamente acorralado contra la pared… - Horo por favor… por favor yo…

- Shhh… tranquilo… no pasará nada si no quieres… - sus palabras eran ciertas, no pasaría nada si Ren le decía que se detuviera, el no deseaba lastimar al muchacho ya que lo amaba pero…

De pronto Ren en un ágil movimiento se dio la vuelta atrapando sus labios en un profundo beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran en una batalla por obtener el control… cosa que solo provoco que la cercanía entre ellos fuera demasiado tentadora, y en un descarado movimiento las caderas del ainú embistieron levemente las del chino logrando así que un fuerte sonrojo asomara en las mejillas de ambos, pero aun así continuaran disfrutando el momento.

Luego de algunos instantes de esos apasionados besos y aquellas torturantes caricias el ojinegro se separo del chico de ojos claros para dirigirle una mirada cargada de deseo, sin embargo con lentitud de sus labios surgió una simple frase…

- No haré nada que tu no quieras. – y dicho aquello el muchacho se separo para ver la reacción de su gatito. En ellos veía algo de confusión por lo que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Pero ¿Cómo esperaba que Ren no sintiera confusión? Era mas que obvio que ambos necesitaban eso, que ambos lo deseaban… sin embargo le hacia sentirse bien la pregunta del ainú acompañada de aquella frase 'no aré nada que tu no quieras'

"Lo hace porque se preocupa por mi" se dijo a si mismo y suavizó un poco la mirada mientras que sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello del ainú.

- Si te detienes Horo – le dijo con suavidad a la vez que le aproximaba para rozar sus labios – voy a matarte…

Un nuevo beso los envolvió a ambos y el muchacho de cabellos azules dejo que el chino comenzara a caminar hasta que dieron con una de las tantas puertas, abriéndola, ingresando y cerrándola con llave tras ellos…

Las manos de Horo se enredaron en las caderas del chino mientras que ambos caminaban entre besos hasta un futon que estaba tendido allí y se recostaban, los besos volviéndose cada vez más deseosos… que expresaban mas lujuria…

Sin esperar mas las manos de Horo empezaron a recorrer con deseo todo el cuerpo de Ren quien no hacia más que suspirar, las manos del ainú no tardaron en llegar a lo botones de su camisa mientras que sus besos bajaban a su cuello, lamiendo con deseo la pálida piel del muchacho quien comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del ainú incitándole a que siguiera…

Las lamidas de Horo en el cuello de Ren hacían que el asunto se calentar cada vez mas y cuando sus manos lograron soltar por completo aquella camisa negra de manga larga que el chino portaba sus labios empezaron a bajar con la misma lentitud que hasta ahora, algo que desesperaba a Ren.

Horo volvió a subir hasta llegar al oído de Ren quien suspiro al sentir como el muchacho lo lamía de forma suave, brindándole placer… y de pronto mordió el lóbulo de su oreja causándole estremecimientos que hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara, simplemente era tan deliciosa aquella sensación que no podía pensar mas y solo deseaba que Horo continuara con aquello…

Nuevamente el ainú comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pecho donde pasó la nariz en una caricia por uno de sus pezones, para luego posar sus labios lentamente en el y con lentitud abrir estos para que su lengua lo acariciara de forma suave, haciendo que el chino arqueara su cuerpo debido al placer que estaba experimentando el cual se veía incrementado debido a sus sentimientos por el muchacho de ojo oscuros.

Horo empezó a juguetear con aquella parte mientras esta se volvía completamente dura debido a la excitación que tenia… Horo lamió una y otra vez aquella parte, escuchando los claros gemidos de Ren que eran bastante fuertes y agradecía que en aquel momento nadie pasara por el lugar, pues la hora de la limpieza en ese sector de la casa ya había pasado; de un momento a otro mordió ligeramente aquel sector… mientras que con su mano libre se encargaba de torturar el otro…

- AHH! Horo!

El pequeño grito de Ren hizo que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba y no soporto aquello. Volvió a la boca de Ren robándole un beso mientras que movía sus caderas de modo que estas se frotaran sobre las de Ren, compartiendo los suaves gemidos que se producían debido a la excitante sensación que se estaba produciendo…

Y mientras hacia esto las manos de Horo bajaron hasta encontrarse con el cinturón del pantalón de Ren el cual comenzaron a soltar lentamente hasta logar sacarlo de la hebilla… y luego de esto lo bajo lentamente junto con la ropa interior de Ren hasta dejarle completamente desnudo.

Observo el lindo sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del muchacho y quitándole otro beso, su mano bajo hasta sujetar el miembro de Ren y acariciarlo, por lo cual el chino gimió aun entre besos…

Sus labios se despegaron de los de Ren y le dirigió un sonrisa pícara antes de bajar por el cuerpo del muchacho y dejar su rostro frente a la masculinidad de Ren; paso con lentitud su lengua sobre aquel miembro logrando que Ren se arqueara completamente por el placer antes de meterlo todo en su boca y una vez dentro de ella comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la punta de este, para después empezar a sacarlo y a meterlo con lentitud…

- Ahh… Horo… Horo… ahh… por… favor… mmmmm… mas rápido…

- No – dijo el ainú deteniéndose un momento para poder hablar – es parte de tu castigo…

El muchacho volvió a su anterior trabajo, aun despacio, haciendo que Ren se volviera loco del placer y no pudiera detener sus manos que se enredaron en el cabello del ainú para jalarlo levemente y después acariciarlo… bien… ya era suficiente de esa tortura… después pensaría en otra; el chico de cabello azul comenzó a aumentar el ritmo escuchando como Ren gemía a cada tanto mas fuerte y cuando sintió que este estaba ya cerca de su orgasmo, empezó a succionar el pene del chino… hasta que en un ultimo gemido… que mejor dicho era un grito…

- HORO-HORO!

El chico de china se vino llenando la boca de su novio con su semen, el cual Horo bebió como si fuera algo dulce y fino, deleitándose al saber la clase de placer que le había causado al ojidorado.

El chino estaba completamente agitado después de esta acción y su cuerpo había quedado perlado de sudor, razón por la cual la visión que Horo tuvo al volver a mirarlo era una de las más hermosas y excitantes que experimentase jamás…

"Es tan hermoso… y es solo mío"

Cuidadosamente volvió a colocarse sobre el chino y este volvió a mirarlo…

- Ren… tu… quieres?

El chino sonrió mientras veía a Horo sonrojarse y lo atrajo para besarlo…

- Horo… ¿me quieres? – le respondió con una pregunta una vez que el beso hubo finalizado.

- Te amo Ren… - le respondió… la verdad nunca le había dicho aquella frase, siempre era un te quiero mucho… pero aquello era lo máximo que podía decirle… y el ver la sonrisa de Ren le basto para saber que hace mucho el chico esperaba esa simple frase – te amo demasiado… con todo el corazón… nunca dudes de eso…

La sonrisa de Ren se extendió más y el abrazo que le dio a Horo hizo que este se sintiera mas seguro de lo que pasaría, pero por las dudas agrego…

- También te amo Horo… y quiero ser solo tuyo…

Con esta frase se besaron nuevamente y el muchacho de cabellos azules, acariciando el cuerpo de Ren llevó dos de sus propios dedos hacia la boca del chino, el cual sabiendo para que hacia aquello Horo los lamió de la forma mas sensual que pudo y uno segundos después el ainú los retiro, al momento que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Horo estaba intentando darle confianza a su gatito, por eso era aquella sonrisa, y mientras hacia aquello se encargo de buscar la entrada al cuerpo del chino; un vez que la encontró le acaricio ligeramente y luego introdujo un dedo en ella para poder preparar al muchacho para la posterior penetración.

Ren no pudo más que lanzar un gemido de dolor, haciendo lo posible para relajarse, no quería que Horo pensara que lo estaba lastimando, pues no era así, al meno no era lo que el ainú quería hacer y aunque si sentía dolor sabia que el ainú lo hacia para después no fuese peor y que ese dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento era completamente soportable. Pronto se acostumbro a la intromisión que experimentaba debido a la dilatación que tenia para ese instante, por lo que Horo metió un segundo dedo, moviendo ambos y con ello tocando cierto punto en el interior del chino que hizo que este gimiera del placer.

Horo saco sus dedos despacio para que Ren no se incomodara una vez que lo sintió preparado y luego de esto acomodo sus cuerpos de forma que encajaran uno sobre el otro. Con lentitud se posiciono contra el cuerpo del chino y lo penetro suavemente con la punta de su miembro; Ren sintió algo de dolor por esto, pero procuró relajarse lo más que podía, para que así su chico siguiera con la tarea de penetrarle. El ainú continuo con aquello introduciendo su miembro muy lentamente, pausando de vez en cuando para que el muchacho bajo él no experimentara sensaciones desagradables… así que cuando termino de entrar en él se quedo unos instantes quieto.

Ren estaba jadeando y sabia que lo que Horo estaba esperando era que el le dijese que continuara, pero le daba algo de pena decirle aquello, así que solo cruzó sus piernas tras la cintura del ainú y el mismo se encargo de empujarse un poco, diciéndole así de forma silenciosa al ainú que podía continuar.

Horo comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera repetidas veces, sintiendo como Ren se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, abrazándose a él, tratando de sentirlo mas cerca que nunca en aquel instante en el que estaban entregándose mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Pronto las penetraciones se volvieron mas fuertes y rápidas, que hacían que Ren gimiera cada vez mas fuerte junto a Horo, creando una danza con sus cuerpos, que se movían a un ritmo, en un momento… sincronizados.

El miembro del ainú entraba repetidas veces, tocando ese punto sensible en el interior del muchacho de china que jamás creyó existiera ese tipo de placer. Y cuanto mas rápido iban mas placer lograba sentir, hasta que por fin llego a su orgasmo en un grito de placer, manchando el vientre de Horo, que le secundo unos instantes llenando su interior.

Suavemente salio de su interior, viendo como Ren aun estaba jadeando y levantándose para sacar del armario lo que parecían ser unas sábanas; limpio el cuerpo de Ren con una de ellas al igual que el suyo propio y después los cubrió a ambos, y recostándose junto a Ren lo acurruco entre sus brazos hasta que se quedo dormido…

Aquella había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida… nunca había sentido algo así y simplemente el que fuera con Ren hacia las cosas mejores. Acaricio el rostro de su muchacho con una mano mientras que suavemente le susurraba un 'te amo' y le aferraba mas a su cuerpo…

Ahora solo quedaba preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a Ren…

Y ver si el papá de este se tomaba bien lo de su relación…

* * *

Hi! Espero que le haya gustado el… lemmon-fracaso que hice, pero si les gusto pueden dejarme un lindo mensajito, y si no les gusto también para que me digan que no les agrado n/n

Bueno… de esto creo solo quedarían dos capis mas y el fic estaría completo… así que espero que les siga gustando.

Y ahora… contesto reviews! non

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y espero que con este no te decepcione… la verdad es que tenia serias dudas de si ponerlo o no, pero al final (gracias a mi amiga Pao) me decidí a mandarlo… no se porque hablar con ella siempre me da ánimos, pero en fin, espero que te grade, besos!

Seinko: Que bueno que te gusto, y para que veas… creo que adivinaste en lo que tenia planeado lemmon, pero se buenito, que es mi primer lemmon… si vieras que hasta estaba roja cuando estaba tecleando en la maquina y mi mamá se me quedo viendo con cara de '¿que estas haciendo, pervertida?' pero en fin, espero que aunque sea pase lo mínimo en puntuación.

Faye-BurningDeep: Hi… bueno… hice un intento con este lemmon… espero que no este tan mal como yo pienso y a alguien le guste, pero en fin; yo también pienso que Reny es muy tierno y muy, muy lindo… y me encanta como se ve con Horito, de verdad que para mi hacen una pareja espectacular! XP, bueno, espero que te guste, porque yo nu se… Chaito!

Saikano Li: Muchas gracias! Gracias por decir que escribo bonito! Y sip… estoy afrontando mi parte traumática por no haber podido ir al concierto, pero de pronto me da y sale mi frase 'yo quería ir al concierto de Mago de Oz! TToTT… es triste ser pobre, seguiré insistiendo en ello; pero en fin, que bueno que tu si pudiste ir, talvez para la próxima yo si pueda, bueno! Chao!

Horitazoldick: Hi! Tranqui que lo que soy yo no abandono mis otros fics, es que la falta de tiempo me tiene horrible y creo que de los nueve exámenes que tuve Salí mal en cuatro… regular en cuatro y bien en uno... T-T, pero en fin… y si, esta cursi, pero me encantan las cosas cursis y melosas y lindas! Así soy yo! Bueno, por ahí vemos, Chao!

Tania: Hello!... yo se lo que es eso amiga, lloremos juntas! TToTT… no ir a ese concierto me tuvo mal muchos días después de que paso, pero creo que ya me estoy reponiendo… aunque sea lentamente. Espero que te guste este pequeño lemmon, hice lo mejor que pude, así que por ahí me dices que tal y como dentro de una semana actualizo algún otro, aun no se cual porque no he terminado capi de ninguno de lo dos, pero la actualización es segura, bueno Bye!

Bien, eso seria todo… soy feliz! Tengo mensajitos!

Bueno, por ahí no vemos en el siguiente capi, Chao!

Leo


End file.
